Anna's Journey
by vivianquills
Summary: In an effort to keep Anna safe from her sister's powers, the King and Queen arrange a marriage for her in a neighboring kingdom. All 17 year old Anna knows about Prince Hans is that he needs a bride to claim the thrown, and she is going to be that bride. But will things change as she starts to fall for the quiet man charged with getting her to Hans' kingdom safely? Kristanna.
1. Prologue

"Look, I'm going to tell you one last time, I transport ice; not people." Kristoff was so upset, he was near shouting the words.

"And I'm going to tell you one last time, you don't turn down a request from the King and Queen," his friend Declan repeated. Declan was an officer in the kingdom's military. He had been charged with the task of finding the least expected, but most trustworthy person he could find to help transport the youngest princess, whom they had arranged an engagement for upon her seventeenth birthday. The King and Queen had enemies, especially those who would be keen to intercept one of the mysterious princesses kept locked in the castle all these years. They needed her to travel as inconspicuously as possible. They didn't want anyone finding out this journey had been made until after it was completed. Declan couldn't think of anyone more perfect than unassuming Kristoff for such a task. He let out a sigh. "I know it's not the ideal situation, but it pays. And it pays well. You could use the money. Selling ice certainly hasn't left you with riches to spare."

Declan watched the internal battle is friend had. He had always known Kristoff wasn't much of a people person, and certainly the idea of traveling closely with a princess wasn't something he would be too fond of. However, he also knew the man was in dire need of more income. This was an opportunity he couldn't afford to pass by.

"How is a princess supposed to know how to navigate the mountains and forests?" Kristoff asked, offering his last defense.

"You'll teach her. All part of the job." Declan saw the objection spring into Kristoff's eyes and quickly added, "Did I mention they are willing to provide you with a brand new sled to make the journey? Yours to keep. They said to consider it a bonus."

With that, Kristoff's resolve broke. "When do we leave?" he asked with a defeated tone.

"I knew I could count on you. You leave at dawn, three days from now. That should be plenty of time to pack."

* * *

To say Anna was excited would have been a vast understatement. The girl had been practically bouncing up and down with anticipation since her parents had broken the news to her. She knew deep down she should be sad about leaving her family and her childhood home, but the knowledge that she was finally going to have a life outside of the castle, and a relationship with someone other than her parents, stopped her from feeling very sad about it. After all, she couldn't remember the last time she had been beyond the castle gates. It must have been well over ten years ago. For the last decade at least, she had been stuck in the same place, with next to no company. Her parents tried to make time for her, but they were so busy with running the kingdom, and spent most of the free time outside of that behind the closed bedroom doors of Elsa, Anna's older and reclusive sister.

Anna felt like she had spent her whole life just sitting by, waiting to truly begin living. She didn't know much about this fiancé of hers, just what she had seen in portraits and read in the few letters they had exchanged since the engagement was finalized. He seemed kind enough, and if he looked anything like his portraits, he was exceedingly handsome. She already felt like she loved him. Her parents had told her that Prince Hans, her fiancé, was in line for his own thrown, but must wed before he is eligible to rule in his kingdom. That was where she came in. The whole thing seemed dreamy to her, just like the so many fairy tales she had read to pass her time as a child. A mysterious and handsome prince of her very own to sweep her off of her feet. Sometimes she felt she might swoon just thinking about it. She never did of course. Anna wasn't really one to swoon, and what was swooning anyways? Was it like passing out, only daintier? It just was what the princesses who marry princes were supposed to do, so she felt she ought to for her own fairy tale to work out properly.

It was the night before she would leave to begin her journey to Prince Hans' kingdom, Castell, and Anna was so awake she wasn't sure she would ever sleep again. She glanced out of her bedroom window, seeing the Northern Lights dance through the night sky, and let out a sigh. Her trunk had been packed for her days ago, carrying her needed clothing items, accessories, several family heirlooms, and her dowry. She had been told when she arrived to Castell the palace staff would see to ordering her a new wardrobe and all new things. That hadn't satisfied Anna though. She thought she ought to pack a bag of the things she would need to make the new palace feel like home. Which was how she found herself sitting in front of her open pack, with several small knickknacks of hers tucked inside. She had also brought her favorite dress and nightgown, her diary, and the ocarina she had learned to play in her free time. She still felt like something was missing though. How did one take the feeling of home to go?

Giving up, she closed the bag and went to lie on her bed. The petite redhead wasn't sure she would ever get to sleep, not with the excitement of her new life about to begin, but at some point she must have dozed off, because she woke to the sound of a knock on her door, and when she opened her eyes the room was filled with the light of the sun peaking over the horizon. The knock on her door sounded again, "Princess Anna? It's time to wake now. Your guard will be here to begin the journey any moment."

Anna bolted upright. The time was here. She was finally leaving. Brushing her mess of hair out of her face, she was surprised to find she was actually quite sad now that the moment had arrived. This was really happening. She might never see her childhood home again. "Of course. I'll be out in just a moment."

No more than ten minutes later, the young princess came sliding down the banister of the stairs and into the entrance hall of the palace where her parents were waiting, earning a look of disapproval. "Anna really, you mustn't continue to act like that, especially once you arrive at Prince Hans' palace," the Queen tutted, shaking her head at the girl.

"Oh, let her enjoy her last moments of childhood," the King said, "she shall become a married woman soon."

"Just promise me all those etiquette lessons will kick in once you arrive. We wouldn't want the future king to think we've sent him a wild woman to wed."

"Oh Mother, I'm sure Prince Hans is the type to enjoy a little fun. After all, I am sure he will love me for who I am. I feel like I already know him from his letters. He sounds daring, and exciting, and dreamy." Anna said, going starry eyed, and slipping into her fantasies of life with the Prince, as she had so many times these last few weeks.

Her mother looked to her father as if hoping he would be the one to drag her back to reality, but they were both saved the trouble. For at that moment, the front doors of the palace swung open, and the butler entered leading with him a large blonde man. He stood almost a head taller than the King, and absolutely dwarfed Anna. Was this the man she was supposed to be traveling with? He seemed…. Intimidating. He was dressed warmly but roughly. Most of his clothes seemed to be patched up in multiple places. His blond hair was unkempt, and he wore a scowl on his face.

"Your majesties, may I present Kristoff Bjorgman. He is the man Officer Declan procured to take Anna to Castell," the butler announced, though he seemed to not believe the words he was saying. Anna couldn't blame him. Her parents had told her that they wanted her journey to be a secret, but this seemed a little much. This man was the one chosen to transport a princess? It must be some joke. He barely looked like a respectable gentleman. Was he safe? Though, Anna caught herself thinking, it wasn't as if she had any idea what a true gentleman looked like. All she had for reference were paintings in the castle's many art galleries, and her father.

"Thank you for agreeing to this journey. And thank you for your discretion," the King said, stepping forward to shake the man's hand. That settled Anna's opinion. If her father trusted this man and would shake his hand, he was trustworthy. Though, she always had been a little too quick to trust. "If you'll follow me outside, I will show you your new sled we purchased for the journey. The princess' trunk is already inside." He hadn't seen the small pack Anna carried on her back. The pack of things to remind her of home, of who she was.

Kristoff nodded, and the group headed outside. There, in the courtyards, was a brand new sled. Anna caught the look of shock on Kristoff's face. The King and Queen had spared to expense, the sled was beautiful. A servant was leading a horse out to harness to the sled.

"Oh no, I only travel with my reindeer, Sven. He is more equipped to make this journey than any palace horse. We make it several times a year." Kristoff said, speaking for the first time. Anna was caught off guard by the sound of his voice. It was deep, and gentle, and for a moment made her stomach tie itself in a knot. She shook off the feeling. After all, this was her first time hearing a new voice in over a decade. This was the feeling of freedom, nothing more. The King nodded his acquiescence to Kristoff's request, and Kristoff let out a whistle. Seemingly out of nowhere, an excited and large reindeer came bounding towards him, almost barreling him over in the process. Anna let out a small giggle, and then turned to her parents as the man began hitching Sven to the sled.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. I'll write every day."

"We'll miss you too sweetie. So much."

"Be safe, and remember, we love you."

The three royal's embraced in a hug, before the butler reached out a hand to help Anna onto the sled. Kristoff slung a large bag from his back into the back of the sled with her trunk before sliding in the bench seat next to her and taking the reins, and Sven began to walk toward the castle gates. As they approached the large, menacing gates that had held Anna prisoner for so many years, she found herself holding her breath. She had never seen them open before that she could remember, but sure enough, as they arrived the gates opened a small amount, just enough for their sled for fit through. Anna practically stood in the sled to get a better look as they left the castle grounds. This was the beginning of the rest of her life, she wanted to make sure she didn't miss it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, okay. I really never thought I would be back here writing FanFiction, but years later, I just couldn't resist. I am rusty and out of practice though, so please feel free to give any help or suggestions. As always; review, review, review. It's the fuel of my soul. PS- I don't own Frozen. Obviously.**

 **Chapter 1**

They had been traveling for almost an hour. Anna had been practically bouncing in her seat, looking at everything around her, the whole town that she had only seen from windows. There was sounds, and smells, and people everywhere. She kept a steady stream of narration as they passed through. "Oh, that must be a dress shop. Look at all the beautiful colors of fabric! What is that heavenly smell? Is that a pastry shop? I've never been to a pastry shop. Look at all the little children play! Oh they look like they are having so much fun, don't you think?" She was far too excited by everything going on around them to notice that Kristoff had not said one word to her. In fact, since he had arrived in the castle he had not so much as even glanced her direction. Kristoff hadn't seen her at all, and was determined to ignore her it seemed. But, as they left the town behind, and the view became trees, and snow, and not much else, Anna grew bored, and that's when she noticed she was being ignored.

"Sooo…. Christopher was it? How did you end up with the job of taking me to Castell?" she asked, peering over at the man who was staring at the forest ahead of them with determination.

"It's Kristoff," he practically growled without looking at her.

"Okay, Kristoff then. Sorry. I'm not so good with names. Haven't had to remember a new one in years. Except Hans, I suppose." She was met with silence. Not one to give up, and with years of loneliness to fuel her determination, she pressed on. "So what do you do Kristoff? I mean, when you aren't driving princesses through the woods."

"I sell and deliver ice."

"That sounds like fun. Do you get to travel all sort of fun places and see the world? I used to dream as a little girl that I would be kidnapped by pirates, but they would raise me as their own, and I would get to see the world, traveling to all sorts of new places, experiencing all sorts of new things." At that, Kristoff let out a scoff, rolling his eyes. Anna's short temper flared; she crossed her arms with her eyes narrowed at the man who had still refused to so much as look at her. "Look here mister, whether you like it or not, we are stuck together. I was told this was a month's journey, and I can't imagine it will be very enjoyable for either of us if you can't even be bother to make EYE CONTACT!"

Kristoff let out an angry laugh. "Look, I agreed to take you to Castell. My job is to drop you off there safely with your precious prince, not to be your friend. I don't make small talk with the cargo." His words were filled with ice. He hadn't wanted this job, and in his rage, he finally turned to look at her. When he saw her the first time, it felt like electricity flowing through his senses. She was beautiful, even with her blue eyes filled with firey rage at his words. Anna, however, was too angry to notice his shock.

"CARGO?!" she practically screamed, "I am _not_ cargo!" Her face was red with anger, but also with hurt, and she turned away from him to stare into the forest. Here she was, with the first person she had met in over a decade, and he disliked her so much already that he didn't want to speak to her. First her sister, now this man. Was she doomed to be shut out and alone forever? Would Hans also toss her aside to live in isolation? No. Hans was her Prince Charming. He would never leave her alone again. And, with that thought to sustain her, she proceeded to give Kristoff the silent treatment, staring into the forest and losing herself in daydreams of her life with the Prince.

* * *

Kristoff felt guilty. He really did. He hadn't wanted to take this job, but he supposed that didn't mean that he had to be so cruel to her. He doubted it was her dream to spend a month traveling with a smelly mountain man, just as it wasn't his to travel with a spoiled princess. Of course, he didn't really know if she was spoiled for sure. For all he knew, she could be as down to earth as she was beautiful. He doubted it. He was sure roughing it or even having to take care of herself were part of the palace curriculum. After all, she came from the family that had locked the castle gates years ago. They obviously weren't very big on spending time with the common people. And if anything, Kristoff was even below the common people. Most of the time when he entered towns, the people wanted nothing to do with him. He was treated as if he were part wild thing. It was probably the reason he had grown to prefer the company of Sven over any person. It was also probably why he wanted nothing to do with the beautiful princess sitting next to him. He doubted she really wanted anything to do with him other than to fill the silence. It had been several hours since their argument, and Kristoff kept sneaking looks at the petite redhead beside him. She seemed no less angry. Finally, he steeled his nerves. "Look, I'm sorry okay, your highness? I shouldn't have said that. This just…. It's not exactly my area of expertise. I mean, normally I have a sled full of ice, not a girl."

She looked over at him, her blue eyes analyzing to see if he was being sincere. "Woman," she finally said after a few moments.

"What?"

"I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. I'm heading off to be married after all."

"Of course, your highness, my mistake." Though, he didn't feel mistaken at all. The princess seemed so young. It was something in her eyes, the innocence and inexperienced he could see there. After all, she was only seventeen. He was five years her senior. He remembered being seventeen. There was no way he would call that adulthood now, though it had seemed it then. He couldn't imagine having been sent away to marry at such a young age. Hell, he could barely imagine him getting married now.

"And no need to call me your highness. We'll be traveling together for a while, Anna will do just fine."

"I'm not so sure that would be appropriate, Princess."

"Well, we'll work on it, I guess." She said with a sigh.

An amicable silence fell over them for a few moments, as Kristoff struggled to think of something worthy of saying to a princess. He felt she was probably used to being in the highest company, and he wasn't sure what he could say to equal up. He racked his brain for something witty or insightful, before finally giving up. "Uhh.. we should probably stop soon for lunch. I assume you're getting hungry?"

"No need to stop for me, I don't want to slow you down," she said, offering him a timid smile. But at that moment, her stomach betrayed her letting out a large growl. Anna blushed.

"It's okay," Kristoff said, trying to suppress his laugh, "Sven could probably use the break anyways." It was a lie. He and Sven could travel for 18-20 hours without a break. He doubted, however, that the princess would be able to do the same thing. He pulled back on the reins, and Sven slowed to a stop. He flipped around in his seat and rummaged through the supplies behind him, before turning back around with two rolls, offering one to her. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm sure it's not quite up to the standards of cuisine in the castle, but it's what keeps on the road."

"Don't worry about it. I promise, I'm not near as spoiled as I might look," she responded with a bright laugh. Kristoff doubted that was true, after all she was traveling in a dress. But, he was so caught up in her laugh that he didn't push the issue.

* * *

After they finished eating, they resumed traveling. Anna had decided that she had pushed her luck getting the stoic man to speak for the day, so she pulled a book out of her pack and read as they traveled. She had packed two books in her private pack. Her family had said there was no need to pack her favorite books in her trunk. After all, Prince Hans surely had an extensive library, and if anything was missing he would surely purchase it for her. Anna however, preferred her own books. The ones she had read so many times as she grew up. She knew the feel of them. Knew where the covers and pages were worn. Knew the weight of them as they open in her hands. Knew the stories they contained. She had packed one of her favorites that she had read more than a hundred times, and that she read now as the sled carried her towards her new life. And she packed a book she had found tucked away behind another on a high shelf that she had never seen before. Both were loves stories, her favorite kind.

The one she read now was a classic. Sleeping Beauty. The story of a princess locked away in a castle for her own safety, not really living, who falls to a curse and sleeps. But then, her perfect prince comes to save her with true loves kiss. As she read through the familiar words, her thoughts drifted to Hans. Her very own perfect prince who was saving her from her curse of solitude. She pictured him in her mind's eye, running out to greet her as she arrived. He would hold her and tell her about how he had felt so alone until she had come. She would tell him about her loneliness and he would kiss the fears away. True love. Forever.

"Princess!" a shout shook her from her reverie.

"Huh?" she asked, jumping startledly, almost falling off of the sled in the process.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to get your attention. I said, it's probably time to stop for the night. We need to make camp before dark and get a fire going for warmth. Night comes quickly in the woods." He was eying her with caution, as if afraid she might try to tumble out of the sled again. Anna noticed that they had stopped moving.

"Of course, what can I do to help?"

He chuckled at that. "Nothing Princess, I'll take care of it. You just wait in the sled."

Anna wanted to protest. At his chuckle she felt the sudden urge to prove herself. Make Kristoff see that she was more than just a spoiled princess. But, she realized quickly, he was right. She didn't know what she could possibly do to help. So, she settled in and watched as he quickly worked.

Kristoff had obviously done this many times. He made short work of preparing a fire pit by digging a hole in the snow. Then, he disappeared into the surrounding trees, only to return moments later with an armful of firewood almost the size of Anna herself. He was strong, she realized, as he carried the heavy load with ease, dropping it next to the fire pit. It took him only a minute to get a fire going, and then he turned to the sled, unloading a pack of supplies. In no time, he had erected two small tents. Anna watched his hands as he worked. They were large, and callused, and sure. He turned back to her in the sled.

"Well, Princess, your accommodations await," he said with an over exaggerated flourish and bow, before looking up to meet her eyes with a wide grin.

Anna let out a laugh. "Oh, why thank you Sir Kristoff. Quite the proper gentleman." Anna found herself quite pleased that he seemed more comfortable around her, maybe this journey wouldn't be so lonely after all. She stepped out of the sled. Kristoff pulled two larger logs out of the wood pile and set them near the fire as seats. Anna walked over and sat on her log, looking up at the flames. "So, this is obviously not your idea of a super fun time. So, can I ask, why did you agree to take me? Surely there was a better use of your time than travelling with an annoying princess."

"Well, I guess I just needed the money. Selling ice isn't exactly the adventure you make it out to be."

"But you get to go so many places and meet so many people! Your life must be like a story book."

"I guess. It's a lot of time traveling alone. Harsh weather, bad terrain, and little pay. I just thought, maybe with this money I can go somewhere just for me. Not for business. Work is nothing like living in a castle, now that sounds like an adventure." There was a moment of silence as she thought about what he had said. Anna had never been anywhere. She never met new people. She never saw new things. Traveling, even for business, seemed like a dream to her. Though, she supposed it might get lonely, all those nights out in the woods with no one but a reindeer for company. No wonder Kristoff was so grumpy, he was just as alone as she was. "Plus, you're not that annoying" Kristoff said quietly after a while. She looked up at him, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. In the light of the fire, as night fell, she couldn't help but think that he was handsome, in a rugged, manly sort of way.

"Thank you," was all she managed to say as he met her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.

"I'll uhh… I'll grab food for dinner," Kristoff said after a moment, pulling his eyes away from hers. Anna managed to return her breathing to normal. It's just because you've never been around a man before, she told herself. You don't know what to expect. You don't know how to act. It's just that, nothing else. He came back, handing her another bread roll, this time accompanied by a piece of jerky and a mug full of water he had melted from snow over the fire. He gave her the food without looking at her again, and quickly took his seat, eating his own portion in silence.

Anna wasn't used to this kind of food. The roll and jerky were both tough and near flavorless. Her thoughts wandered to home. Right about now, back in the castle, she and her parents would have just sat down in the large dining hall to eat their meal. They may not have let many people in and out of the castle, but that didn't mean that the food had ever lacked. There would have been so many platters of warm, delicious food that she wouldn't even know where to start. Only a month until you are back inside the warm walls of a castle, she told herself. But somehow, the idea of being inside of another castle didn't comfort her. She felt a small shiver run through her body. The sun had fallen quickly, just as Kristoff had said, and now the sky around them was dark. The trees were so dense she could barely make out any stars, and the temperature was slowly dropping from cold, to freezing. Anna knew that it would only get colder the farther they got into the woods and the mountains. She wondered briefly if she would be warm enough, before remembering that the castle staff would have been sure to pack her plenty of warm clothes in her trunk for the journey.

"Well, I uhh, I think I'm going to head to bed." Anna got up and made her way towards the tent which Kristoff had carried her trunk into earlier. "Goodnight," she said, standing just outside the door. Kristoff offered no response. With a sigh, Anna climbed into the tent to ready herself for bed.

* * *

As he heard the tent zip shut behind the princess, Kristoff let out a sigh. He never thought he would have a problem remembering that the princess was not someone to be friends with. Before today, he had thought she wouldn't even want to speak to him. After all, he was just an ice man. She was going to be a queen and rule a kingdom. What use could she possibly have for a conversation with him? And now? Now Kristoff found himself worried at how easily it had been to joke with her. How natural conversation, no matter how short, had come to the pair. The last thing he needed was to befriend a princess who would never speak to him again after this trip. Especially a princess as beautiful as Anna was. Not while they were traveling alone. Not out in the woods where the lines of proper relationships were blurred. He couldn't risk it. She was the type of girl who could break a man's heart without so much as trying.

He got up to throw some more wood on the fire, knowing he would be up several times throughout the night to add more wood to the fire. It kept the wolves away. As he dropped the logs on the fire, he glanced up. From where he stood, the way the light was hitting the princess's tent, he could see the silhouette of her petite frame slipping out of her gown. Kristoff swallowed hard, forcing himself to look away, before climbing into his own tent. This trip was going to kill him. He could just tell.


End file.
